Shrek: The Beginning of a New Chapter (2013)
A new trilogy has begun, and Shrek is back, and a lamp has been discovered by a genie, who realizes that Fiona has not been cleared from her 'curse', so he makes a change on Fiona, to find Prince Gobin, the former love of the Little Mermaid, his bride, by clearing her ogreness away, and it's up to Shrek to fix what Gobin the Genie has done. Premieres May 17, 2013 Characters *Shrek (Mike Meyers) - has been having some difficulty with his children, in the end, realizes that they are mature adults! *Fiona (Cameron Diaz) - was changed by Gobin the Genie, who stripped her from her curse back to human, and gets her wedded to Prince Erik, in the end, reunites with Shrek, and her family! *Donkey (Eddie Murphy) - in the end, returns to his family too! *Fergus (Daniel Radcliffe) - Shrek's son, in the end, proves to his dad that he can be responsible! *Farkle (Jonah Hill) - Shrek's son, in the end, meets a satyr and goes out with her! *Felicia (Emma Stone) - Shrek's daughter, in the end, finally feels independent! *Dragon - in the end, calms down *Debbie (Kyla Pratt) - Donkey's daughter, in the end, becomes the new guardian of the castle! *Parfiet (Orlando Brown) - Donkey's son, in the end, takes Fergus for a ride! *Peanut (Tyler James Williams) - Donkey's son, in the end, Plays a game called "Whack a Gnome"! *Bananas (Corbin Bleu) - Donkey's son, in the end, also plays "Whack a Gnome"! *Coco (Marlon Wayans) - Donkey's son, in the end, goes to explore the world! *Eclair (Raven Symone) - Donkey's daughter, in the end, challenges a Pig to Volley Ball! *Puss in Boots (Antonio Banderas) - in the end, becomes mayor of the town "Once Upon a Time" *Pinocchio (Cody Cameron) - in the end, becomes assistant mayor! *Gingy (Conrad Vernon) - in the end, makes a family of Gingerbread! *The Big Bad Wolf (Aron Warner) - in the end, is seen selling Dolls designed like Shrek, and Donkey! *The Three Little Pigs (Cody Cameron) - in the end, helps Wolf sell! *The Three Blind Mice (Christopher Knights and Simon J. Smith) - in the end, seen as spokes peoples! *Blue Fairy (Donna Murphy) - knows how Pinocchio feels with Gepetto not loving him very much, in the end, relieved and finally sees Pinocchio learns his lesson! *Kitty Softpaws (Salma Hayek) - Puss' long-time girlfriend, re-unites with Puss and shows a deep rivalry with Seymone, in the end, kisses Puss on the nose! *Oriana (Amanda Bynes) - feels bad ever since Prince Erik abandoned her for a bride, and is sad that he is going for Fiona, in the end, marries Erik! *Gobin the Genie (Nicholas Cage) - the main antagonist, has the same tone as Norm the Genie from The Fairly Oddparents, changes Fiona from an ogre back to a human, he shows a great hatred towards Ogres, and plans to make Fiona marry Prince Erik, but in the end Donkey kicks him into a magical prison where he was tortured by Harpies! *Jack and Jill (Billy Bob Thornton and Amy Sedaris) - they appear as the secondary antagonists, to bring Fiona (in human form) to the Prince Erik's land, they appeared as Gobin's bounty-hunters for hire, in the end, were also sent into a Magical Prison! *Prince Erik (Seth Rogan) - the former prince of the Little Mermaid, forced to marry Fiona, with Gobin as his servant, and Prince Erik as the master, in the end, apologizes to Shrek and Fiona for letting Gobin manipulate him! *Seymone (Penelope Cruz) - Seymone, shows a rivalry with Kitty Softpaws, in the end, reveals to be Kitty's sister! *Harpies: **Harpy #1 (Wanda Sykes) **Harpy #2 (Candi Milo) **Harpy #3 (Wendie Mallek) **Harpy #4 (April Winchill) **Harpy #5 (Tara Strong) **Harpy #6 (Billie Hayes) **Harpy #7 (Andrea Martin) Plot ??? Category:20th Century Fox films Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Fantasy